the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Druid
The Druids are an ancient tradition of nature-worshipers whose origins stretch back into a forgotten period of prehistory. Druids are beings of nature and exist in perfect balance with the natural order of things. They possess secrets of both life and death that others find mystifying and they are still a power to be reckoned with even into the modern age. Origin Story: Druids are normal humans who have taken up the path of the Druid. They have studied the ancient traditions of living in harmony with nature and they possess arcane secrets over the relationship between life and death. Facts: -Druids are tied to nature and are always found living in harmony with it. Professions that allow them to work in natural environments are highly favored by the Druids. So things like game-keeper, geologist, park ranger, field biologist, etc., are all the kinds of jobs a Druid would take too. -The Undead are not reborn naturally, they are raised from the grave using unnatural magicks and are therefore abominations in the eyes of nature. As such, Druids dislike necromancy and are less than favorable to those who practice it. -Druids often believe that all of nature is alive and refer to her as Gaia. -Places in the world where the natural energies of the world are strongest, and untapped by civilization, are places of great power for Druids. Called Cairns, these places are highly sought after by Druids for their magickal properties and are fiercely defended. -The Druids are the natural kith and kin of the Order of Pagans. -Druids are also allies of the Werewolves who also exist as beings in harmony with nature. -Like the Pagan Adepts, Druids can often cause antlers to appear on their heads from the use of their magicks. These antlers can be hidden or 'dissolved' at will, but having them allows a Druid to better channel their powers and gives them an intimidating appearance. Powers: -Sacrifice = Like some Adepts and other Supernaturals, Druids possess the power of Sacrifice and can gain raw supernatural power and favor from nature by sacrificing items (or living things) to Gaia. Depending on the worth of the thing sacrificed, the Druid can gain greater powers from nature. -Elemental magick = Druid can summon the natural elements to fight on her behalf. -Summoning = Druids can summon spirits and animals of the wild to fight with them. -Healing = Druids are masters of both life and death, they can give and take away illness and physical damage. -Sylvan Knowledge = Druids have extensive knowledge of the natural order and will probably know several of nature's more arcane secrets. -Herbal Knowledge = The Druid will often possess levels of herbology lore and can distill elixirs for healing (or poison). Animal Shifter = Druid will possess basic shapeshifting abilities, able to transform into various animals at will. Animal Companions = Druids have a natural aura which animals find pleasing. Druids will often have one or more animal companions to aid them. Category:Pagan Category:Gaia Category:Magick Category:Bestiary Category:Spirit Category:Druid Category:Titles